


Better Than Revenge

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Awkward Dates, Cormac Is Actually Nice Sometimes, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Revenge, Romance, Slughorn's Christmas Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ron has just broken Hermione's heart.  What better way to get revenge than making him jealous?  But maybe things won't go the way Hermione wants...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: StrongHermione, thanks for the beta! I hope everyone enjoys! xx
> 
> Disclaimer:Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

**Better Than Revenge**

Hermione stormed down the hall. She was furious. _Ronald, that idiot. How can he be so daft?! I practically told him we were going to go to Slughorn's party together, as a date! And then he goes and snogs someone else?! What the bloody hell is wrong with him. I mean, how could he do this to me? I thought we were close, how the hell could he not realise?!_

She was heartbroken. Hermione loved Ronald Weasley, but he was too daft to even realise it. 

He'd rather spend all his time snogging that slut, than even be around her.

It was probably some ill attempt at making her jealous.

_Well, two can play that game_.

Hermione smirked, then stormed off to the library. She did have homework to do. Hermione was sitting at the table, flipping through her Charms book when she heard someone take the seat next to her.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" She growled, not even bothering to look who it was. She figured it was probably Harry or that red haired idiot.

"If it's that big of a problem, I can leave." She heard a deep voice state.

Startled she looked up to see Cormac McLaggen sitting next to her, his notebook open. "Oh, Cormac, I didn't know it was you. Sorry."

He flashed her a smile. "There's no reason to be sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to disturb you." He stood to leave. 

"Wait! Stay,” she said. Maybe his company wouldn't be as irritating as everyone else thought he was.

Cormac sat down and began writing his essay. She did the same. She was surprised he didn't try and bother her like he usually did. He just sat down and did his homework. Hermione was grateful for the silence. Whenever she did homework with Harry or Ron, they would ask twenty million questions. It was irritating. It was like they could barely think for themselves.

* * *

Two hours later, Hermione glanced at the clock, noticing that it was almost time for curfew. "Oh, Cormac, we have to head back to the Common Room."

He smiled. "Let me walk with you."

Hermione nodded. "That would be nice."

The two of them walked back to their dorms. While walking, Cormac started chatting. It was about stupid boy things, so Hermione tuned him out. She heard phrases like "Quidditch," "flying," "my good looks." She rolled her eyes. Guys could be so self-centred and dense sometimes. Ron would be furious if he heard the two of them talking.

Ron.

This was it. This is how she would get back at him. If he wanted to be with Lavender, so be it.

Hermione stopped walking. Cormac stopped too, confused. "Hermione, are you all right?"

She looked at him and flashed him a smile. "I'm fine, Cormac. Let's go." She placed her hand on his arm. Cormac smiled.

They made their way to the Common Room.

"Well, Hermione, thanks for letting me study with you. And walking you back." He blushed.

Hermione noticed his faint blush. _He already fancies you... Perfect_. "Cormac, will you attend Slughorn's Christmas party with me?" she asked, her voice light and sweet.

His jaw dropped, but he quickly stopped himself. "Hermione, I'd love to. I'll see you tomorrow night then,” he said, picking up her hand and kissing it.

Hermione smiled. _Perfect. Now Ron will know what it feels like_. She walked up to her bed, a smile on her face.

* * *

Cormac, meanwhile, was tossing in his sleep. He was confused. He knew that Hermione was in love with Ron, everyone knew that, well, apart from Ron. _Why would she want to go to the party with me? Is it to make Ron jealous? Or to get back at him for getting with Lavender?_

Cormac shrugged. He didn't really mind. Hermione was a beautiful girl, and the fact that she asked him out made him very happy, even if it was just for revenge.

Cormac found he really didn't mind being used.

* * *

The next day Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The party was tonight, and she was in good spirits. She sat down next to Harry, who was frowning deeply.

She followed his gaze and noticed Ginny was sitting next to Dean, whispering to him.

Hermione frowned. "Harry, stop torturing yourself."

Harry sighed. "I know, but it's just awful. All these years, I've been so blind."

Hermione patted him on the back. "If it's meant to be, it'll work out."

Harry nodded. "You're right. Sooo, the party is tonight..."

Hermione nodded, with a "Yup." She poked her food with her fork, not quite having an appetite to eat.

Harry blushed. "Why don't we go together? Seeing as neither of us can go with who we really want to?"

Hermione smacked herself on the forehead. That would have been the easiest thing to do, but she had already asked Cormac, and she couldn't just dump him last minute. She wasn’t that cruel.

"Harry, I've already found a date." The words felt sour in her mouth.

Harry's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me?"

Hermione laughed. "Why do you two always find it so hard that I can get a date?"

Harry shrugged, his cheeks turning red. "You're like my sister. I don't like to think guys are checking you out."

She simply smiled.

"So who is it?"

Her smile faltered. She needed to tell him, even though she didn't want to. "Cormac."

"McLaggen? Hermione, you've got to be kidding. Tell me this is a joke?" He pleaded.

She sent him a look. "I'm not. Cormac is my date for tonight."

"Hermione," he groaned. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

She shrugged. "That he would annoy Ron the most."

Harry shook his head. "That's what this is about. You're jealous of Ron and Lavender, so you pick the guy Ron hates the most, besides Malfoy, to make him jealous? Hermione, this isn't like you."

"Ron hurt me, Harry. It's only fair that I hurt him back." She said, her voice cold. She didn't want to talk about this right now. A part of her knew that she was being petty, but she was going through with her plan.

"Hermione, I know Ron hurt you, but that doesn't mean you have to go to the party with a conceited git."

Hermione stood. "Sorry, Harry, I have to do some homework."

* * *

She went back to her room and saw there were roses on her nightstand. Confused, Hermione walked over to them and picked up the note.

"Can't wait for tonight. - Cormac."

_He sent me flowers, oh God. What have I done?_

She never meant to lead him on. Oh, this was such a mess. She felt terrible for using him when he actually liked her. She was a terrible person, no wonder she barely had any friends. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and calmed herself. This was no time to have an anxiety attack. She would simply have to deal with the consequences.

* * *

Before she knew it, it was time for Hermione to get ready. She put on her cream coloured dress and braided her curly hair. She looked nice, and knew that her idea of revenge was going to work. She still felt terrible about the whole thing, though. She pushed those thoughts from her mind.

Walking down to the Common Room, she saw Cormac waiting for her. Once she reached him, he kissed her hand.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Ron turning bright red in the face. She turned her gaze back to Cormac.

"You look beautiful, Hermione."

She smiled. "Thank you. And thank you for the flowers as well, they are beautiful."

He blushed. Taking her hand, he led her down to the dungeons. Once more, he chattered about Quidditch. The whole subject was such a turn-off. She wanted someone who was smarter than that.

Tuning back in, she realised he was saying bad things about Harry. Her face contorted into one of anger. She ripped her hand from his, causing him to look at her confused.

"Don't you dare say Harry doesn't deserve to be captain. He works really hard with the team, and you know that,” she said low, her voice taking on a menacing tone.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry,” Cormac quickly apologised, his eyes pleading for her to forgive him.

She went to leave, but he grabbed her hand. "Harry is my best friend. If you can't respect him, then you're just the git everyone says you are." She pulled out of his embrace.

Cormac just stepped closer, pulling her into his arms and planting a firm kiss on her lips.

Shocked, Hermione just stood there, letting him kiss her. She wasn't expecting that turn of events at all.

Once the shock wore off, she surprised herself even more by kissing him back. It was nice. And it had sparked something in her that she didn't even know she could feel.

Pulling back, she looked at him, her face unreadable. Her head was filled with various incoherent thoughts.

"I know you only asked me to come to make Ron jealous. But it's okay, because I like you, Hermione. I think you're smart and pretty, and honestly, Ron doesn't even deserve you, but that's okay."

He kissed her lightly once more. "I'll see you around." He walked away.

Hermione just stood there confused. People were staring at her. _Most likely because you were just snogging Cormac. Oh, Merlin, I kissed him. AND I LIKED IT. OH MY MERLIN, I LIKED KISSING HIM_.

Panicking, Hermione ran off towards the corner of the room, away from the prying glances of her peers. Once in the corner, she tried to make sense of her thoughts. She had used him, and he still liked her. And she kissed him. She enjoyed kissing him. In fact, she wanted to kiss him even more.

She placed her head in her hands, groaning. Her plan to use Cormac to make Ron jealous worked, she just didn't plan on developing feelings for him.

_Oh, what sort of mess did I just get myself into?_


End file.
